Past Mistake
by No name District
Summary: He wanted to undo all the mistakes he had done to her, so he went back in time to undo his mistakes, but there were consequences for that.
1. Chapter 1

ShadowDarknessCherryBlossom

A/N- I hate how I see a lot of these time travel fics of Sakura changing the past so I want to do a mix up. I want Sasuke to try instead.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

**Summary:** He wanted to undo all the mistakes he had done to her, so he went back in time to undo his mistakes, but there were consequences for that.

...

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past Mistake: 01. Beginning<strong>_

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"_Spring dies when winter comes."_

...

...

...

...

Emerald eyes fluttered open and stared at the empty white ceiling. Funny thing is that its midnight and she sees all of these bright colors in the darkest of places. She couldn't sleep again. Then again. She never could. She always had no sleep the day the raven had his curse mark.

But now her thoughts had drifted back to him. She still loved him, she would do anything for him. And when he came back to the village all beaten up alongside Naruto, she truly showed a real smile.

Not the ones she hide her pain in.

But it had been 7 months since then, she continuously visited him, but never said a word. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to give him space. The one thing she never gave him 5 years ago. But now they are 17, and things had changed.

Yeah, they had changed.

Drastically

The pink hair kunoichi blinked and got up, wanting to go up for another walk for the third time today. "Snow?" she looked up at her widow looking at the white blankets of snow covering the village as she put on her red jacket. Of course how can she forget? It was the first day of winter.

Sakura took her first step in the snow, and finally walked off.

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke couldn't sleep. There was a lot in his mind since the day he came back.<p>

But most of it revolved around Sakura.

She changed, no longer the fan girl she once was but she still truly love him. She had been too distant from him, with her "hellos" or "Good morning" slightly deteriorating. He grew a bit concerned for her.

But on the day the two of them were talking by the bench he once left her with, he truly felt at peace. And it was then the Uchiha had admit…

That he fell in love with her.

He completed his goal to kill his brother those 7 months ago and when he returned he saw her again smiling with her angelic like face at him and hugging him.

"_Don't ever leave me again."_

Her voice rang through his head. He wasn't planning on it.

And from that day forward. The old ice prince Uchiha Sasuke was gone.

He wanted to see her. Like now. His ebony eyes darted across the house and saw snow. He then looked t his clock.

3:25 AM

Sasuke quickly got up and grabbed his scarf. And dashed off to the door. He wanted to see her,

Or just talk to her.

Or just confess to her.

He went to the red bridge and saw a pink figure but something was off. She wasn't stand or rather leaning on to something. She was on the floor.

"Sakura?"

Hearing her name, Sakura twisted her head to Sasuke and smiled. Her hand was clutching her abdomen but she still waved at Sasuke. He looked at her then removed her hand and saw

Red crimson blood.

Her face was scrunched in pain by his touch. Now he was worried. "What happened? Who did this? We need to get you to the hospital!" there were too many questin popping out of his head, and most left unanswered.

"Sasuke… can I die in your arms?"

Shock over came him, die in his arms? What was happening? "Sakura what do you mean? Come on, we can—"

"No. the wound is drenched with poison, I don't know what type it is but i have a few minutes left." She said out loud. Sasuke shook his head. "No your strong, please… we got to—"

"No Saskue." She placed her finger on his lips. "It's too late." She twitches in pain once more. She was going to close her eyes. "Don't you dare close your eyes."

"I'm sorry." That threw him off. He gave her a confused glance but she still continued.

"I was a burden back then, me being a fan girl, always pestering you around and on the day you got the curse mark, I wanted to stop and be someone you can acknowledge…. I couldn't protect you that much and I let you go, but I never did one stop thinking about you."

"I always thought about you… I always loved you."

Sasuke gave her a bitter smile. "You can't die, you can't die without yourself knowing that I loved you too." Sakura felt tears escaping her eyes. "You do?"

"Ever since I left the village, I felt the pain of regret. And I guess when I returned, it washed away, but seeing you, you somehow got into my mind, and since then I never stopped thinking about you too. You done so much for me Sakura, you were always there for me—I wanted to give you something in return."

"Sasuke…"

"And now I'll have another regret of losing you."

"Sas—"

"Leaving Konoha wasn't my greatest mistake. Leaving you was. I I regretted every single moment of it."

"Thank you." She smiled at him watching his tears collide with hers. "I always wanted to hear that."

"Why didn't you call for help?"

"I doubt anyone would be up at this time."

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke looked down to her ghosty white skin. "Can I kiss you? For the last time?" he smirked a bit. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss.

"_Thank you—for everything."_

...

...

...

He promised not to leave her, but instead she left him.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>He stared at her grave, tears flying loosely on his face. He blamed his entire self for not helping her that night. Or even noticing her for all these years. He was taking it too hard.<p>

"_Ne? Sasuke-kun, would you like to—"_

"_No, I don't."_

"_Ah I see, I'll ask another time."_

He was too harsh to her. But perhaps if he gave her a chance, maybe he'd still have a chance. Pft yeah right who can even change the past?

"Two months of you death, Happy Valentine's day Sakura." He placed a white rose on her grave then smirked. "I still love you." His voice was drenched in pain.

"Would you like to undo everything?" a little girl asked him. Sasuke looked at the girl. She had black midnight colored hair and a white gown, walking in bare feet. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Hikari."

"I can take you back to her." She said. Hope now filled the Uchiha. "You can?"

"I can take you to the past." She chorused. She was childish, but she was sincere. "Are you sure? This isn't a trick isn't it?"

"I can tell you love her." She said.

"How old are you?"

"6 years old."

"can you really take me back?"

"If that is what your heart desires…"

"Then take me back to her."

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- how is it? 5 reviews, then i'll know i want to continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

ShadowDarknessCherryBlossom

A/N- im gonna try to follow the plot slightly. Hope none will mind. Wow, I got 5 reviews already. But now here's my trouble, which fic should I continue?

There are some errors, but I will fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** He wanted to undo all the mistakes he had done to her, so he went back in time to undo his mistakes, but there were consequences for that.

…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past Mistake: 02. Chunin Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

* * *

><p>He was there to undo his mistakes. To fix everything he did to her. He erase every single regret he had ever done. To erase everything and start over.<p>

"Sasuke?" the little girl asked. "Yeah?"

"_Good luck."_

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>His ebony eyes looked up, he was in a classroom. He blinked once more and stared at his reflection at the window. 12 again. There was a note on his desk.<p>

_Sasuke,_

_I leave you with your current power, so do not worry._

_P.S. I dropped you off to the day the chunin Exams had started._

_Hikari_

He had to thank her for what she was doing, and he wanted to repay her by fixing his past. Shaking off the thought he saw the test paper, and then stared at the clock.

Anko came crashing in.

"You guys this is no time to celebrate. " she glared at the confused genin. "I am Mitarashi Anko, your 2nd examiner. Now follow me." Her tone was stern, almost scary. Ibiki removed the curtain and whispered. "Bad timing, do you see their reactions?" Anko flushed slightly

"26 teams? You passed 78 kids? The test is too easy then." She counted the genin in the room. "Or maybe this is a smart bunch." He countered back. "Eh don't worry, I'll cut them in half."

Sakura shuddered. "Cut us in half?" Sasuke turned to see Sakura. It was odd to see her as a 12 year old again but he still loved her no matter what. And he wanted to be with her. "Don't worry Sakura." His voice trailed off as soon as she looked at her. "Sasuke-kun?"

His heart stopped beating for that moment. He hadn't heard that suffix in a long while. "You shouldn't worry. Ebony meets emerald. Sakura sighed in relief "Thanks." She gave him a smile then went to focus back on Anko.

"This is gonna be fun." Anko shivered in anticipation. "Alright then, follow me."

Sasuke wasn't very elated to see the Forest of death it brought back terrible memories. The thought of seeing Sakura wounded while protecting him angered him. He was growing possessive of her. Sakura walked by his side and showed a face full of fear looking at the forest. The Uchiha placed a hand on her face and wiped the upcoming tears that were evading her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you—"

His voice trailed off again after seeing Naruto mocking Anko. "And the dobe too."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with shock. 'what gotten into him? He so tender and caring…' She smiled. "Yeah, we can get through this, I know it." Her palm grabbed his hand and slowly linked together.

"Aa."

Anko looked at everyone then handed out forms. "Hey what is this?" Naruto asked. "Oh nothing just forms saying I am not responsible for your death." She said it rather carelessly.

Sasuke tugged her hand. "Um lets go somewhere." "Eh but we haven't—"

"Don't worry." Sasuke told her. Sakura slowly nodded. "Okay."

He led her to a small garden not too far from everyone. Sakura expression was filled with surprise. "Wow, so pretty…" she stared at the rose petals flying off to the distance surrounding her. "Not as pretty as you." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him her face flushed to a bright red color. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I love you."

She was taken back, and fell to the floor. Sasuke ran to her said and aid her. "You do?" she said. "I do."

"What gotten into you all of a sudden?" she now grew concerned.

"I just—finally realized about this." He confessed to her. Sakura hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shirt. "I love you too." Sasuke smiled and laid his head to her hair, smelling her scent of strawberries and cherries. She smells sweet.

The two walked back to Naruto, with their hands link together and both truly smiling.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, where were you two? The 2nd stage is going to start."

Sakura laughed. "Sorry, we were just talking…"

Naruto looked at their linked hands. "Talking?"

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Ino was rather enraged.<p>

He just saw her rival holding hands with the Uchiha. She wanted to get her back now, but she also wanted to know whats up with her Sasuke. "Sakura, I swear I will not lose!" Shikamaru and Choji shock their heads in shame. Her jealousy was being taken a bit far.

"Shikamaru! Choji! I'll be back, I'll attended to some things first." She starte to walk off then heard Shikamaru spoke. "It better not revolve around Sakura." But she ignored that.

"Men like you, don't understand a women's heart."

Sakura leaned down against Sasuke's shoulder . "I—am I missing something here?" Naruto asked. "Dobe, leave, your wrecking our moment." Naruto shifted his head. "Our? You two—"

"Hn?"

Naruto was still confused but he left the two alone anyways. "You don't have to be that cruel to Naruto." Sakura giggled. "Well he was.."

"Sasuke? Does this mean we are—together?"

"Ye—"

"No it doesn't" Ino cut the two of them off. "Sakura what did you do to him?" Sakura looked at Ino. "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke doesn't love or care." Sasuke glared daggers at her, He really wanted to kill her.

SLAP!

The younger Uchiha looked at his side and saw Ino's hand connecting to hers. Sakura felt a huge sting and toughed her face. Fresh tears fell to her face. "I will never lose to you." Ino spat out.

"Leave us." Sasuke warned. Ino looked up at Sasuke, his sharingan was now activated. "Leave my girlfriend alone."

Ino choked. "Girlfriend? How—"

"Leave."

The platinum blonde gritted her teeth. "I will be back. Just wait."

Sasuke watched the girl leave then put his attention to Sakura. He placed his hand were ino had slaped her, and kissed her check. Sakura was still sobbing. "I won't let anyone hurt you." Her emerald eyes looked at him. She gave him a heartbreaking smile. She was in pain, but she was smiling.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" she asked. Sasuke rested his head on the crook of her neck. "Every single word."

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>"Alright the second part of the test has begun!"<p>

The gate flung out along with the genin running in. Sasuke looked at Naruto. 'I have to be cautious this is where Orochimaru cam and screwed up my life.' "Alright lets go." Naruto yelled. "Yeah." Sakura chipped in.

Naruto then felt the urge to use the restroom. "Um I really have to—" "Not in front of me." Sakura warned. "Go to a bush." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed "That Naruto. "Well dobe will always be a dobe." Sakura laughed. "Yeah, he will always be…"

"Hey I'm back man i—" Sasuke punched him, Sakura gasped. "Sasuke?" This isn't the real Naruto look."

Sakura put her attention to Naruto, his holster was at his left, and the cut he had received was gone. "You're not the real Naruto…" she whispered. Sasuke puched the fake Naruto and carried Sakura running off. "Naruto…" he scanned the area. He hit a paper bomb. Sakura screamed out loud Sasuke revealed his sharingan and filpiied himself around taking the fall for Sakura. 'she lighter than expected…' Sakura the landed on top of him, a few feet away Naruto was tied up. "Hey Sasuke! There no time to be all freaky to Sakura!" He did not understand the situation at all.

"It's not what it looks!" Sakura said blushing. "We—were attacked." Naruto narrowed his eyes/ "I'll let that pass." Sasuke untied the blonde. "I'll look around… Sakura, stick with Naruto."

Sakura nodded. "Be safe…" her voice wasn't very audible.

Sasuke scanned the area. "No sigh of Orochimaru, he'll probably return later…"

"Help!" a girl screamed Sasuke bobbed his head and saw a girl with red hair screaming. "Karin?" He said. _'she was also here I forgot….'_ Sasuke threw paper bombs at the large bear. The bear screeched and fell down. Karin looked up. "Thank you, hold on…" she reached her glasses and placed them back. "Ummm.."

"Sasuke." He said. "erm yeah thanks…." She blushed. Sasuke turned and saw her scroll. _'Not the one…'_

"I'll be going now." With that he left.

Karin blush grew cold. "I want to see him again."

Sakura placed ointment on Naruto. "It should be gone in a few hours." "Thanks Sakura." Sasuke reappeared again. "Teme how'd it go?"

"Place is secure."

Sakura nodded. "So we should be heading out?" Sasuke looked at the group and saw a small bamboo stick present. _'he's already here.'_ "Yeah but we will need a password."

"So what s it?"

"What Kakashi first told us when we became a team."

Naruto scratched his head. "What did he tell us?" Sakura half glared at him. "You don't even remember?" Naruto laughed. "Of course I do, I was just uhh-" Sasuke looked at the side a gust of wind had started to blown them off. "Sakura!" he grabbed her hand and hold her.

"Sasu—" the wind was getting too fierce. Sakura still held on to Sasuke, depite of the wounds she was receiving. "It hurts…" she groaned in pain. "just keep holding on. I won't let go." Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke's feet started to lose its grip, now causing him to lose balance and fall. The two were now up in the air, using his arms he wrapped then around Sakura. ' I don't remember this—' time suddenly froze.

"Sasuke." A voiced called.

"Hikari what going on?" the little girl appeared in front. "There's turbulence in the time line."

"What!"

"When I brought you here time is slowly getting out of whack-"

"Damn it!" he was now frustrated.

"Don't be upset, I'm fixing it, I just need to find the source." She said. She looked at Sakura. "She's very beautiful; I can see why you love her." Hikari ruffled her hair. "I leave thing up to you…"

"_And don't worry, I'll tell you when something is up."_

He woke up with her by his side. But something was missing… Naruto. He scanned the area cautiously. "He must have been blown off, by that wind—" the grass ninja came into view. "Well I found some prey." Her voice was dripped with fear. "An Uchiha?"

Sakura too, also got up. She stared at the newcomer and hid behind Sasuke. "What's happening?" Sasuke broke his focus and looked at the kunoichi. "Don't worry, I'll handle this." She nodded at him and backed up. "Where's Naruto?"

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Ino looked up at the forest, she wanted payback. She had no clue on Sasuke, but she wanted to humiliate Sakura.<p>

In the worst possible way.

She secretly smiled to herself. She was going to take away what was precious to her. Something that she dearly cherished.

Her long luscious pink hair.

"Sasuke only likes girls with long hair…"

Karin appeared behind Ino. "You know Sasuke?" she asked. "Yes, I do, but my fricking rival had to take him away." Karin looked at her. "Your rival?" Ino nodded. "Yeah, Sakura. Unfortunatly Sasuke has his eyes on her."

"So he love her huh?" she was filled with rage now. "Yeah, I want to get her back. So I was thinking, maybe we can team up to get her, and when she is out of the way, we can both compete, sound good?"

"I'm in."

"Heh, looks like Sakura is going to get her happily never after…" Karin grinned at Ino.

This isn't going to be well.

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Sakura kept on running,the battle between the grass ninja was getting too fierce, it was getting too dangerous. Although Sakura was rather surprised or impressed of Sasuke's talent. She was starting to wonder, how did he master it.<p>

The Uchiha watched his cherry blossom run of to safety. 'Good. She'll be safe if she's far.'

"Your focus is to be on me!" the grass ninja tried to land a punch. Luckily Sasuke stopped it. "Where is Naruto?" his thoughts were loud.

Sasuke threw a smoke bomb and started to flee. "I don't have time!" the grass ninja smile through the smoke "You always do…"

"Well you're not worth it!"

The grass nin was shocked. She tried to clear the smoke and look at the young Uchiha. "I can give you power."

"I can gain it another way." He countered. He was getting stubborn.

"I can give you whatever you want."

"I already have everything." Sakura smiled at that.

Sasuke took a glance at Sakura and joined her. Linking their hands they walked away. "Let's get the dobe." Sakura smiled. "Yeah we have other things to do."

The grass nin looked at the two retreating. She ripped off her mask and revealed the snake's face. "Things aren't going out correctly. I wonder what…"

The Uchiha refused his power.

And now he has to get him another way.

"That girl…."

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Sakura laughed at her two boys. Three days had passed and they had obtained the other scroll while finding Naruto. It was the same one who impersonated Naruto earlier.<p>

"So we are heading to the tower later?" Sakura head was laid down on Sasuke's chest hearing his soft heart beats. "Or we can go to midnight." He inhaled her long pink hair. Still smelled like strawberries. He wanted to save the risk of Sakura losing that. She looked even pretty with it. But she was beautiful anyways.

Naruto had fallen asleep. But the two looked up at the stars. "The stars look amazing." Her hand was on his raven like hair. "But your amazing too."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Say that again."

"Sasuke-kun."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Looking hat her emerald eyes with his onyx. His eyes were sincere. Hers were filled with love.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"I never will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 8 pages. I want to continue but may hands ya know?

And don't worry ever chapter will be an Arc. So in a few, i'll reveal who killed Sakura.

i want my fic sorta original and Different.

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

ShadowDarknessCherryBlossom

A/N- I suck at romance and battles. LOL

There are some errors, but I will fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** He wanted to undo all the mistakes he had done to her, so he went back in time to undo his mistakes, but there were consequences for that.

…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past Mistake: 03. Prelimenaries<strong>_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Team 7 walked in the room at midnight. It was finally over or vice versa. The Uchiha was glad of his accomplishment. He avoid the curse mark, Orochimaru and Kabuto.<p>

Sakura fell to the floor. "Safe at last."she looked up at the wall and read the description. "If heaven is what you seek prepare you mind, if earth is what you lack, be prepared to attack. And when the tw… I can't read the rest." She said.

"But I think we have to open the scrolls."

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Anko looked at the Forest of Death she had o alert the Hokage. Her former master was here.<p>

"_Apparently I tried to get the attention of a boy."_

"_He won't carry any interest in you."_

"_Ah, but if first you don't succeed, try again."_

"_So what made the boy refuse?"_

"_He has an obsession other than power."_

"_And that is?"_

"_He's in love with that girl."_

He wasn't targeting after one but two now. He wanted to get rid of one, so he can get the other. Anko shook it off. If the boy… Sasuke, if his love for Sakura was strong, then she had nothing to worry about if Orochimaru made another attempt.

"I shouldn't worry. I shouldn't"

ANBU were by her side. "We have alerted the village." Her grey colored eyes darted to the one with the bird mask. "And the Hokage?"

"He'll handle it."

Anko looked at the genin in the tower through the cameras.

"The second round should be on its way."

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Sakura poked Sasuke's cheek. "You're too tense. What's wrong?" she looked at him in the eyes. She had a feeling. Something was going to happen.<p>

To her.

"It's nothing I was just thinking about the preliminaries."

"Oh okay that understandable. I wonder who I'll fight…" Sakura trailed off.

'it better not be Ino.' He thought. He remembered when he was recovering Naruto had told him what Sakura had done. But she ended in a tie. It was impressive that she can undo the Yamanaka's justu.

He found it foolish when she cut her hair to be even with Sakura. She was too vain with her looks, but he can care less. It was the personality that counts…

Pft. No. it was just Sakura that counts.

He just loved her that much.

He looked at Sakura who was combing her hair and humming a soft tune. He then imagined how things would be in the future.

When Sakura would be his wife, carrying his child and smiling at him.

There was a lot of things Sasuke wanted to do and change.

He might as well start now.

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Ino looked at the two from a far distance. Her along with Karin formulated a plan. But since Karin's team was nowhere in sight the girl cannot participate. So she laid low and id the dirty work while Ino got things together.<p>

"Ne everything is all set." Karin said. Ino turned to her. "Good."

Shikamaru and Choji appeared. "You're taking it too far." She turned around to them. "You don't understand, she's ruining my life!"

"She isn't. You are." He countered. "We are a team Shikamaru, are you with me?" she asked.

No response.

"And you're the smart one you should know that what I am doing Is for the good."

Choji stepped in. "Even I can see this Ino. Your jealousy is getting out of hand." "And we have no intention of helping you." Nara added.

"I always have to do thing myself. FINE!" Shikamaru shook his head. "I really don't get women….troublesome." the other laughed. "You just don't get Ino."

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Rookie nine and the others stared at the board. Of course Sasuke knew he was gonna go first. He then looked across the room. For the first time, he was gonna see the exams.<p>

And see Sakura fight.

He just hopes that this time he'd be seeing her win, and not just tie. He questioned her abilities but if Kakashi was impressed back then, then so should he.

Speaking of which, their sensei was right behind them. "It's good to see you all safe." He was probably aware of the situation already.

"Kakashi-sensei! You better get us ramen afterwards—"

"That's if you don't end up in the hospital." Sakura teased him. "Hey! You don't have faith in me?"

"Just joking—"

The first match was on his way, and like what happen before, Sasuke got the same person, Yodori. But now that things were different, he knew what to avoid and what to do.

"First Match. Sasuke vs. Yodori." Sasuke stepped up but then paused. "Be careful…." Sakura told him.

"I will."

Sasuke looked up to the man and smirked. "A little kid?" he said.

"hn." The two went on to their battle stance, and fought.

This guy absorbs chakra, so I have to avoid him touching me. I want to get this over with already and see everyone else fight. The Uchiha jumped up and preformed a fire ball. The giant flames scorched the are and burned some parts of the floor.

"Ninjustu won't work." Yodori said.

"Then I guess it's time for taijustu." He looked up with his sharingan activated. He turned and kick him upwards toward the roof. "This is over—"

"Lions barrage!" Lee looked at Sasuke. "How can he master my taijustu?"

"He must of used his sharingan to copy…" Neji said.

Yodori fell down to the ground. "I wasn't even able to do anything…" Sasuke kicked him to the side. "I rather have thing over with than to wait…" his eyes lead toward Sakura. She look rather stunned. "Amazing…" she said. "You did it… you won!" the girl now cheered.

Sakura ran down and tackled Sasuke giving him a hug. "hahaha." Her face shown true happiness, Sasuke couldn't help but return the hug and smile. "Of course I did." Their sensei walked in and noticed the sudden change. Did it happen in the Forest of Death?

But he could tell that Sasuke had grown attached to Sakura. Will he forget about his revenge now? Does that mean he'll return the feelings Sakura had given him? Too many questions had formulated in his head, but it was for the better. He changed, and that's good.

"Congradulations Sasuke." He looked up at his sensei and picked Sakura up… bridal style. "Hn?" Sakura looked at him and blushed. "Sasuke-kun?" her tone and her attitude turned a bit childish, but he couldn't help but laugh a little at her expression. She look like a confused five year old that lost it's way.

"C'mon, let's get back up." This time Sakura laughed. "I can't go anywhere if you're like this." She motion her figure still being carried by him. "Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun? Now you're the one who's clingy."

Opposite do attract after all.

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Sakura look at her reflection in the mirror. She was filled with joy, now that her and Sasuke are together, she hope the relationship will be a long lasting one…no, a one filled with joy and happiness.<p>

"So how'd you do it?"

Ino walked in and joined her. "Justu? Medicine? You had to do something to him."

"Look Ino, I didn't do anything. He was the one who did everything, he loves me." Ino scoffed at her. "He wasted his time then. I don't see no interst in you, whatsoever. I mean your forhead is huge as hell. You have freakishly pink hair—"

"And she a girl who just has a spineless attitude, with no talent." Karin walked in. Sakura looked at the two girls, she was cornered.

"True, I may not have any of that… but at—at least—I care for him!"

"Pft, what would that do? What if he leaves you?" Karin continued. "What if he breaks your heart?"

"C'mon forehead, stop living in a fairytale." Ino said.

"The why don't you stop dreaming in a fantasy?" Sasuke walked in. "Sasuke-kun what are you doing here? This is the women's restroom!" Sakura panicked. "I don't care, I came to see you and beside—you took forever to return, so I figured something was up."

He saw Ino and Karin cornering her. Man, things are turing out weird. His worst fangirl (Ino) and obsessive stalker (Karin) was against Sakura. He walked forward and held Sakura's hand. "C'mon, our break is over."

Sakura simply smiled at her rescuer and skipped ahead, away from Ino and Karin. She looked up at him and whispered a thank you to him.

At the same time all Ino and Karin had done was scowl behind Sakura's plan. "Well I guess that won't work." Karin mused. "Well I'm gonna keep trying… you in still?"

"I am, but, let's do things separately."

Ino sighed and walked the direction Sakura and Sasuke had gone. "Well then good luck, if only your team were here, then maybe we can work together against Sakura."

Karin watched Ino's retreating form and walked the opposite direction. "I can say the same…."

"Ah Karin, how quaint of you to be here." A voice called. She knew that voice.

"Orochimaru-sama…"

The snake sannin entered the hallway and stopped her from walking. "Hey! What do you want now!" she grew impatient. "Now, now, is that how you treat your superiors?"

"I have a task for you Karin."

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Sakura had watched all the battles fought. Naruto had become victorious against Kiba, Hinata fought valiantly against Neji but had lost… and Lee had suffered badly at the hand of Gaara.<p>

Sasuke on the other hand was amused. He had actually saw the preliminaries for the first time. But what he really wanted to see is how good Sakura really was.

"So how do you like your new future?" Hikari suddenly popped in. The Uchiha looked at everyone…. I guess he's the only one who can see her. "Pretty good."

"That's good to hear." She kept her eyes on Sakura. "Well I have to get back now, I'm still trying to find out what's going on in the timeline."

"You have any news of it?"

"Well I can't really say, but I guess when I went back in time to get you… someone had breached in."

"I see."

"Well… goodbye." Hikari walked away and started to fade away but then stopped.

"Hikari…. I – thank you." She smiled. "I just wanted to help… that's all."

Sasuke heard a gasp from Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

The two rivals stared at each other, Sakura was rather nervous but ino on the other hand grinned maliciously. "Oh boy, this can't go well." Shikamaru whinned. "Ino probably want to demolish Sakura…" Choji added.

"Sakura—time for your humiliation."

"I can't say the same."

Sakura gave her rival a uncomfortable stare and shifted slighty. "You think you're better than me?" Ino asked. "I never said I was."

"Of course, that's because you're the same helpless girl I meet back then." Sakura immediately glared at her. "I never wanted to be like you. Why are you so upset at me?"

"You took everythinh away from me." Hayate looked at the girls.

"Girls take your stance—Begin!"

* * *

><p>AN- so now what?Review?


	4. Chapter 4

ShadowDarknessCherryBlossom

**A/N-** So in a review I got one that said **Karin wasn't in the chunin exams,** she wasn't but she did too part in it in a flashback of hers in Naruto Shippuden Episode 212. I do a lot of research in things before I make a fanfiction, so don't get me wrong.

LOL and if you ask….. I have an extremely high dislike for Ino.

There are some errors, but I will fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** He wanted to undo all the mistakes he had done to her, so he went back in time to undo his mistakes, but there were consequences for that.

…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past Mistake: 04. Dark sides<strong>_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at her rival and backed up a few steps, Ino moved forward. "Stop running you coward!" Ino taunted. Sakura bit her lip hard but continued to do so. Felling luck Ino grabbed a shuriken and threw it to Sakura.<p>

Substitution.

The pink haired kunochi was nowhere in sight. "You think I'd run away, if there were anything I can do Ino, I would plan ahead. Most Shinobi would do that. It's obvious." "Shut up smart mouth you took away everything from me!"

"That's because YOU gave ME your everything."

"… You don't know what you are saying."

"Of course I don't I'm not you. We were friends once… why were we so driven apart?"

"Stop using guilt on me!"

"I'm not. I'm just reflecting on my memories."

Shikamaru and Choji were right beside Naruto and Sasuke. "Man I know I won't be a team player, but I just hope Sakura would just beat Ino." Naruto looked at him very confused at his actions. "Huh? Why?"

"She—her jealousy is out of hand, it's starting to be a one-sided rivalry. She doesn't want to be equal with Sakura she wants to demolish her—but Sakura on the other hand, she just wants her friend back." Sasuke listened in the conversation. "Sakura…"

Ino advanced toward Sakura aiming for a punch a sudden flashback as her as a child crying came into her mind.

SLAP

Sakura took the slap but she wasn't showing any of her emotions. She wasn't even crying. She looked at Ino with her face so blank. Her rival on the on the hand cursed loudly. "Next time I will hit you!"

"Next time?" Sakura looked insane bobbing her head forward. "You always say that, but do you ever do it?"

* * *

><p>Sakura looked in her dark pitch black world that was in her mind. Inner Sakura came to view. <em>"So Sakura? You gonna let her do that to you?"<em> she scoffed at her emotionless figure. "I want to beat her on my own – I don't need you—I don't want to depend on you!"

Inner grinned. _"You always have been, why stop now?"_

"…"

"_Is it because of Sasuke? You love is blinding you to use me? Rely on me?"_

"…"

"_Talk girl! Stop giving me that damn silent treatment."_ Sakura still look at her with the same facial expression. "Get out of my head."

* * *

><p>Sakura gripped her head in pain. "Get out.." she muttered. Ino looked at Sakura. "What are you saying?" Sakura ran toward her and punched her straight in the face. She wanted to get rid of herself. The old Sakura that just relied on too many things.<p>

She stared at the blonde getting up while she did that, she grabbed her head band and was about to tie it with her forehead. Ino then took the opportunity to grab her kunai and dash toward sakura looking at her very dazed.

She cut off her pink silky hair.

Sakura eyes were wide eyed. What she had spent, making days, months, years… it disappeared. She watched her hair fall to the ground, ino laughing at her. "Sasuke-kun only like girls with long hair."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked at the scene in shock.

"_Sakura let me take over—let me help you, just this once. Then I will leave you, forever alone."_ She looked at Sakura making no movement. "i—"

Ino cheered in victory silently seeing her rival so broken—her mood had changed. Sakura wasn't sitting down looking at her hair, she was in front. She punched her in the gut, causing her to cough up blood.

"Her chakra patterns are disturbed." Neji stated, his byakugan was activated. Sasuke looked at him then activated his sharingan. There were two chakra surrounding her. One was Sakura and another… was influencing her mind.

"What the hell?" he thought loudly.

Inner Sakura was amused, her 'rival' was in agonizing pain. Sakura tapped her. "You did enough—get out of my mind." "_But I'm not done!"_ she tried to persuade her. "I relied on you too much when I had other people there for me, it about time I start doing the same…. Get out." She watch her Inner Self give up.

"_Fine." _ Sakura watched her inner disappear in her mind, probably for good. She hoped so.

Sakura walked up to Ino, giving her hand to her, Ino slapped it away. "I don't need you condolences."

Ino was about to get up but immediately fell down to the floor, as did Sakura, a large snake had appeared. Sakura looked at the snake in fear then stared to run towards her team.

Ten things had happen, in ten seconds

10.. the rubble had hit her.

9.. Sasuke ran down towards his cherry blossom and held her.

8.. The genin had started to run to shelter.

7.. Kakashi and Naruto went by their side

6.. The jonins had come to aid them

5.. Orochimaru had appeared

4.. Sakura had lost her consciousness

3.. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and run

2.. Sasuke felt a sheering pain on his neck

1.. He screams in pain

0.. Everything turned black

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>The nurses had ran across the white halls like bees in a hive. One week had passed since the exams and Sasuke was bedridden in the hospital room. Something however was off.<p>

Clearly, not the same.

Kakashi looked at his student from the windows and sighed. He couldn't believe Orochimaru had returned. But why now?

His pupil had received the curse mark.

And it needed to be sealed up. Now.

Sasuke felt his presence slightly altering. It was uncontrollable, he can't stop whats happening, but he knew something was wrong.

_Pink… green.. bright … Sakura—_a voice said.

Sasuke was thinking about Sakura even more. But not in the way he had expected it. He was getting

Obsessed with her, but why?

Sakura walked down the halls with a red rose in her hand. When she woke up she saw Saskue holding her, refusing to let go when all the jonins had told him to. But she could have sworn for a moment, that this—her Sasuke-kun was different. She looked at him and saw his face covered in tattoos, his eyes a dark crimson or scarlet colored.

He was different.

She still couldn't help but wonder… did that mark on his neck have to do with anything?

"Sakura-san?" her train of thought was stopped. "Oh um sorry, I was trying to get in Sasuke-kuns room." The girl opened the door to see her Sasuke looking at the windowsill.

_Pink—blood- protect… mine… hers! _The voice still taunted him

"Sakura…" his voice purred her name. Sakura gave him a weary smile and placed the rose in the vase. "Morning Sasuke-kun I was just—well I want to visit you. Her voice was uneasy. And for a moment there….

His onyx eyes turned crimson again.

Sakura dropped the rose and the vase and screamed.

Because the next thing she had noticed—he was running off with her, with his vice gripped hug.

Kakashi and Anko had run down to the room seeing nothing in it. "He's out loose with that curse mark!" she screeched. Kakshi looked at the rose and the shattered glass. "That's not all he ran off with…"

Anko 'tch' at him then called ANBU. "Search the village for him, he's becoming unstable."

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Sakura tried to push him away from her crying into his shoulders. "Stop please…" she begged him. Sasuke looked at her teary face then stopped. He still held on to her.<p>

"Your mine." He said. Sakura looked at him. "Of course I am, I always will be." She gavehim a smile. Will this snap him out? Sasuke smirked at her and leaned on her. "Say it."

She rested her head to his chest, hearing uneven heartbeats. She looked up at him seeing his drastic changes. His teeth had turned to fangs, tattoo-like marking surrounded his features, and his aura had darkened. This isn't Sasuke.

"SAY IT!" Sakura yelp in pain watching her lover squeeze her wrists turning them red and almost bloody. Her voice muffled by his shirt. "Why won't you say it!"

"You're hurting me!" Sasuke eyes soften looking at her, removing the tears from her face. "I'm sorry."

The girl held on to him still crying. This isn't him.

"I'll always protect what's mine." The raven haired nin was about to continue but was invaded by the two kunais crashing in.

"Sakura only belongs to herself Sasuke." Their sensei had strolled in. "Sasuke let go of her and return to the hospital, we need to seal up that curse mark." Sasuke let off an animal like growl.

_She's mine isn't she?_ The voice said.

"Nonononono." He said. "SHE's MINE No ONE elses!" Sakura flinched at his loud voice. Sasuke shifted her a bit, carrying her bridal style and fled off. "Sasuke!"

He started to run away. _No—not let anyone take her from me— _the voice traied off, gaining control of him. Losing his sanity… for her? The real Sasuke however was stuggling to break hold.

What the hell is going on?

Anko appeared by Kakashi's side. "He ran off?" "Yeah and apearently he has grown to have a obsession of Sakura, his teammate." "How can that be? Is the curse mark causing it?" she was baffled at this situation. "I guess so." ' Sakura just hold on abit.'

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Orochimaru meditated in a dark room, not far away from Konoha, Kabuto came into view. "How s it going?" the medic nin gave him a uneasy stare. "The curse mark is a success, but he has grown attach to his teammate." The sanin was now amused. "The curse mark is the cause?"<p>

"Yes apparently so, ANBU are after them, mainly Sasuke."

"hehe, I guess I never would of thought."

"?" Kabuto was confused at this point

" The enzymes and structure of the curse mark is to give him power, but his strong emotions for her have breached in and mixed it up as well."

"So this means…"

"The hormones, the curse mark has produced has connected with his emotions." He gave out a sary girn licking his lips with anticipation

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Sakura watched Sasuke run off away from her chance of safety. There was going to be a bad outcome for this—to Sasuke. She didn't like this side of him. He's too—<p>

-obsessed with her

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay? Something is wrong please go back!" she struggled against him. But he still refused to. Sasuke kept moving forward.

That is until he had hit a few paper bombs and fell.

Sakura saw the entire world falling, but abruptly stopped. And the next thing she had saw, was Sasuke being held by Kakashi and Anko holding her.

"Don't worry, Kakashi will handle everything." Anko gave her a reassuring smile. "He'll seal up that curse mark, and then you can relax."

Sasuke saw Sakura walking away with Anko and sighed in relief. He had gain control again. What the hell had just happen though? He looked up at his sensei very confused.

"Kakashi, what the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- love dark Sasuke. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKEEEEE! Early…

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

ShadowDarknessCherryBlossom,

LOL so like i got a **message** saying that this was all terrible and of course i want to argue back so the person came up with more points and i can't help but agree.

so i am rewriting my story. called: One Week.

end of story


End file.
